Knot a Good Time For Parenting
by Cloperella
Summary: Married parents Nick and Judy decide to have some adult fun after putting their son to bed for the night. However, their antics get a bit too noisy, and invite a visit from an unwanted guest at the worst possible time.


Regarded as the highest paradigm of evolved mammal cities, Zootopia was a city whose brightness shined throughout all hours of the day. Even at night, the downtown area of Savannah Central not only glowed with the lights of television monitors and late night venues, but also brimmed with hundreds of mammals looking for entertainment after hours. Outside of the large city area, the residential neighborhoods took on a striking difference. Most of the small houses had shut their lights off a few hours after the sun had set for the day, tired from a full day of work and seeking some peace and quiet away from the loud city a few miles away from them.

The lights of a house on Fangsley and Kibble remained off, with the exception of a room in the left corner of the second story. The room was decorated with multiple posters for a variety of cartoon shows, as well as some plastic glow-in-the-dark stars plastered on the white walls. In the corner of the room, within a small bed with forest-brown sheets, was an interspecies couple, the only one in their neighborhood. A female rabbit laid on the right side of the bed leaning against the wall of the room, wearing a white long-sleeved shirt, the golden badge of the Zootopia Police Department on the front. Her husband, a fox with a baggy brown sweater, laid to the left of her.

"Mongrel was no stranger to heights; he'd been born atop the highest plains in all the land after all," the fox read, his voice taking on a noble and poised narrative for dramatic effect, "No, the issue at the moment was the sweltering heat rising from the river of lava coursing at the bottom of the volcano he climbed. With his paws gripping the stones for dear life as he scaled the mountain, his tongue hung out past his jaw, panting for breath. Yet he trudged on, knowing if he relented for a moment, it would seal not just his doom, but that of his village. He could not rest easy until he'd slain Gornog, the evil dragon nesting within the volcanic tomb, bringing an end to his fiery tyranny."

"Nick," the rabbit whispered, tapping on his shoulder. He looked toward his wife, who nodded her head downward. Between the two of them was a young boy with light brown fur, a canine appearance like his father for the most part, but possessing long ears and a little pink nose the same shape as his mother. Dressed in a pair of red holiday pajamas, the cub's eyes had shut and his breathing had slowed down after falling asleep. The fox smiled as he closed the book, and the two parents moved gingerly from the bed, taking care not to wake their son. As he stepped out of bed, he felt the cub's foot poke against his relaxed fit jeans.

"Why'd you stop?" the cub asked, his voice heavy with grogginess. His parents both winced as their attempt at a sneaky exit met with failure. "It was just getting good."

"Because you're out of steam, James," Nick replied, "You don't want to sleep through the best parts, do you? We'll read more of it tomorrow night."

James pouted even as his heavy eyelids struggled to stay open. "I don't want to go to sleep," he grumbled, failing to fight back a yawn, "Then I'll have to go back to school when I wake up."

"Yeah, I hear ya. You had such a fun winter break this year. You got to visit all of your relatives in Bunnyborough for Christmas, and Santa Claws brought you a lot of fun presents. Then you got to stay up til midnight on New Years and see all those awesome fireworks in town square and that concert with Gazelle. I wouldn't want to go back to school either after all that."

"Can't you call them and tell them I'm sick?"

"Sorry buddy; not happening. You're not gonna get what you want out of life by lying your way out of something. Just gonna have to suck it up." James let out a disappointed sigh as his heavy eyes fought to stay awake. His father extended a paw and rubbed his head between his long ears. "Look, I know it's a drag going back to school after all that fun, but you gotta tough it out. Just do the best you can in your classes, and spring break will be here before you know it. Then another two months, and you'll have the whole summer to yourself. Think you can do it?" With what little energy he had left, James nodded toward his father, sinking his head into his pillow. "That's my boy," Nick encouraged, before kissing the top of the cub's head. "Goodnight James. Love you."

With the cub already out, the two parents walked out of his room and shut the lights off, before closing the door.

"Funny you'd tell him he can't get through life by lying," the rabbit said with a cheeky smirk, as they made their way to their own bedroom across the hall, "Because that's what you were doing when I first met you."

"Haven't forgotten, Judy," Nick replied, "I'm not gonna let my boy repeat the same mistakes I made. I'm gonna make sure he makes better choices than the ones I did."

"Speaking of choices: do you think ten years old is too old for us to read him bedtime stories, do you? Or to still believe in Santa?"

"Nah," Nick replied without a moment's hesitation, "As a hybrid, he puts up with a lot of crap most kids don't have to ; I think he deserves to hold onto his childhood for a bit longer."

"I know, it's just — well, you know what the school is going to teach them this year, right?" Nick gave her a clueless shrug in response. "They teach the kids about the birds and the bees in the second half of fifth grade."

"Oh. Yikes," Nick replied, rubbing the back of his neck, "They didn't really teach us that in school, except 'don't have it unless you're doing it for a baby'. Mom was the one who taught me about it, since the school was too squeamish to touch it."

"Lucky you; I got neither. Mom and dad tried to have the talk with me, but after two minutes of muttering and stumbling, they gave up and took me to get some ice cream. I ended up looking it up online myself, because school sure wasn't helpful. Teachers just said to us 'if you have sex before you're an adult, you will DIE!'" Nick snickered at Judy's explanation, seeing her raise her hands up in dramatic fashion while she spoke. "Anyway, most parents try to disillusion their kids about Santa before they teach them about sex."

"Well, most parents think it's not natural for an interspecies couple to marry and reproduce," Nick fired back, turning his head toward the door of his son's room, "So I'm not concerned with what they have to say."

Judy's eyes surveyed Nick as he spoke. It had been twelve years since the two of them had met, when she'd become the first rabbit officer of the Zootopia Police Department. The two had gotten off to a rocky start, with Judy lecturing him about how despicable she found his hustling ways, and with he chalking her dreams of being a cop as grand delusions. A missing mammals case had forced them into a reluctant partnership, traveling all over Zootopia to find clues and leads in search of a missing otter. During their investigation, the two developed a new respect for one another, seeing that they both had a desire to rise above the presumptions society had placed on their species. After finding the missing mammals and thwarting a city-wide conspiracy, Judy helped Nick train and join the ranks of the ZPD as her partner.

During their time on the force and after hours, their affection for one another began to blossom into something more romantic. The two found themselves dating in secret for a year, hiding from the city's prejudice against interspecies couples. The time came when they cast their fear aside and made the bold move to get married, in spite of how many citizens disapproved of such a notion. A year and a half of marital bliss passed, before they were blessed with an addition to their loving union; James Hopps, named after Nick's father, and Zootopia's first fox-bunny hybrid. Though Judy had made a milestone in breaking down Nick's emotional walls when they'd been dating, James was the one to demolish the final brick in his father's barrier. His arrival helped his father's tenderness make a more permanent stay, as Nick dedicated himself to providing the best life he could give for his son.

Looking back at Judy in the present, Nick cocked his head to the side as she gazed at him.

"What's that face for?" he asked.

With a warm grin on her face, Judy stepped toward Nick, wrapping her arms around him and leaning her face into his chest.

"I'm just thinking about how much I love you," she whispered, before placing a kiss on his shirt, "And how great of a dad you are. You're so tender with him. You're patient, encouraging, understanding. I love watching the two of you together. I can't tell you how happy I feel when I see the two of you playing and laughing and just enjoying life. You're the best." Judy continued kissing Nick's chest. Each peck was soft and slow, savoring each press of her lips against his shirt. Her nose twitched as she breathed in, catching whiffs of her husband's scent as she rubbed her face into him. Nick rest his paw against her head and rubbed her gray fur, then leaned his muzzle down toward her ears.

"So, me being a great dad is some kind of weird turn on to you?" he asked, moving his paw down the back of her neck and rubbing a claw between her shoulders. A shiver coursed through Judy's body, and she had to suppress the urge to gasp as her tail wiggled and her buttcheeks clenched in response .

"Mm… maybe," she replied under her breath. She looked up at her husband who stared down at her with his charming grin and fetching green eyes. "Or maybe it's the fact that we haven't done it in about a month, and I'm feeling a little antsy."

"Tell me about it," Nick replied, "I thought Bogo giving us some vacation time would give us more of a break. Between shopping for presents and attending every Christmas party our friends and family threw, it feels like we've been busier than ever. Haven't had any time to rest or relax at all." As he recounted the hectic past few weeks, Nick's claw trailed down Judy's body, rubbing the center of her back in little circles.

"So…?" Judy asked, her ears down as she looked up at Nick with pleading eyes. The fox kept his eyes to hers and remained silent for a few seconds, before lowering his face and touching his nose to hers.

"Like I'm gonna say no to you," he assured her, his paw moving down her back and onto her bottom. He gave her left cheek a firm squeeze, and the rush prompted a soft inward gasp of longing.

Judy couldn't stand it anymore. She lept off the floor and pounced onto her husband, wrapping her legs around his waist. Nick reacted just in time, his arms shooting down and his paws catching the seat of her navy sweatpants for support as her own paws clung to his neck. She mashed her mouth against his, their lips engaged in their usual tumble with one another. What started as a series of firm pecking on the surface soon developed into an open mouthed prodding of tongues inside each other's maw. Like two snakes charmed by a flute, the two danced and twirled around each other, rubbing and caressing each other in a frenzy.

A few seconds passed, and Nick carried Judy through the doors and across the threshold of their bedroom while their kiss continued. Years of marriage had made Nick more than used to holding Judy, to the point that it had become second nature to him. The couple moved across the floor of their darkened room and made their way toward the bed. Though the lights were off, Nick had the path to their bed ingrained in his mind. Approaching from the foot of the bed, Nick let his weight fall to the mattress, letting Judy's back hit the plush surface with a bounce. The rabbit giggled with joy from the rush of the drop, adding to the excitement already building up within her.

The two mammals kept their lips locked, while their paws flew over the other's body. Judy's left paw smoothed over Nick's back, finding the bottom of his shirt and rubbing his red fur underneath. Nick's paws moved from under Judy's back, his right paw sliding up her shirt and squeezing her left breast. She moaned into his mouth and pushed her body up against his. Feeling the resistance of his body gave a considerable leap to the tingle in her loins. Breaking their kiss, Nick moved his lips to the top of her shirt, where just a bit of her gray fur poked out. He placed a kiss on the surface, before lapping his tongue against it. The wet mass moved up her chest and underneath her chin, giving proper worship to his loving wife. His tongue slithered back down and to the left side of her neck, pushing down in forceful and rigorous laps.

With her ears slacked down, Judy's breath became low and heavy. Nick's foreplay was a work of art. In spite of how much he wanted her body, he never rushed to get to the main event. He loved her no matter how much clothing she wore, and took joy in pleasuring her even when fully dressed. With her legs still wrapped around him, Judy pressed her groin up against his belly. Judy melted into Nick's paw with each grope and squeeze of her breast. She could feel how damp her vagina had become, soaking her panties inside of her navy sweatpants. On cue, Nick adjusted his position, moving his waist up to align his groin with hers. His mouth focused its attention on her left ear, licking up the side of its long, floppy shape. Even with his pants still on, Judy could feel the tent of his erection poking between her legs. Nick pushed his hips forward, his bulge grinding against the wetness behind her pants and drawing an even bigger rush from her. Judy winced through her clenched teeth, fighting to keep any loud noises from waking their son across the hall.

"Alright Nick, enough's enough," she said, her paw grasping his muzzle and directing his gaze to her face, "Get me out of these clothes before I rip them off myself."

Nick shot her a brash smirk, staring at her through narrowed eyelids. The two crawled up to the top of the mattress, and Nick reached for the lamp on the dresser, clicking the light on. Some mammals might have preferred to make love with the lights off, but Nick and Judy would have no such thing. Working on the police force kept them in fantastic shape, even after a decade of aging. Each found their spouse beautiful inside and out, and wanted to see that beauty illuminated before their eyes.

His tongue slipped out through his lips and moved along Judy's thumb. As he resumed kissing her, his grip moved down her white shirt, peeling it up and revealing her stomach, its gray fur much lighter than the rest of her body. Their mouths severed contact for a brief moment as he slipped her shirt over her head and tossed it aside, before pouncing back at her and continuing. Judy's back rose off of the bed, allowing Nick some room to move his paws along her back and toward the hooks of her bra. The metal clasps were undone in the blink of an eye, thanks to years of muscle memory embedded within his paws.

Nick's touch slithered back to the front, moving his digits around the entirety of her naked breasts and groping them with fervor. Judy's face tightened up as his paws squeezed and tugged back on her pink nipples. Keeping his left paw on her chest, his right one moved down the front of her body, past the waistline of her sweatpants and between her thighs. He pushed up against her underwear, soaking wet with her arousal. Her toes flexed and curled in response, her eyes shutting as she rode the waves of bliss coursing through her. As much as she enjoyed Nick's dedication to foreplay, Judy was starting to get restless, craving a more direct touch from her lover. Without a word, Nick sensed her plight, and pushed his paw downward, slipping her underwear and pants past her buttcheeks. Judy's knees shot to her chest, racing to get her legs all the way out of her pants as if they were on fire. Nick's paw moved up her leg and smoothed over the surface of her prominent, round behind.

The fox's repositioned himself with his head between Judy's knees, both his paws fixed to her hips. He lowered his neck downward, his face drawing nearer to the slit between her legs. Surrounded by trim white fur, the lips of Judy's vulva spread out just a bit, twitching and dripping with her arousal. Even the nub of her clitoris stood upright, pointing right at Nick as he relished in the sight. A few seconds passed, and Nick pushed his muzzle forward, pressing his wet nose against the bottom of her opening. Judy drew in a breath through her nose in response to the cool sensation. It took her just a second to get used to the feeling, as he sniffed in her musky scent with earnest. Nick sniffed upwards at a rapid pace, making successive breaths of air move along the flesh of Judy's pussy.

Once his nose reached her clitoris, Nick pursed his lips and kissed the surface of her vulva. His tongue poked through his mouth and lapped up the crease, mixing his saliva with her fluids. Judy hummed as her head leaned back against her pillow. With her eyes closed, her hips rocked back and forth as Nick's tongue moved over her slippery crevasse. His pace started off slow, making his tongue's presence known to her opening.. Each gasp and hum from Judy's mouth served as an audible cue for Nick, adjusting the rhythm to match her body's needs for the moment. After a moment, he moved his tongue upward, brushing along her stiff clitoris.

"Aah!" Judy squealed as his touch pushed against the inflated nub above her opening. Her toes curled inward in response, riding the blissful wave of excitement his licking evoked.

"Ssh, careful," Nick whispered, pulling his mouth away for a moment,his lips dripping with her wetness, "Don't wanna wake up James."

"Crap, sorry," Judy muttered, rushing her paws up to cover her mouth, "It's been so long since I've felt this. I needed it more than I thought I did."

"I can tell," he replied, putting his mouth back and lapping at a slower pace. Judy fought to keep her mouth shut as she basked in the joy of Nick's digit wriggling against her. The rabbit's eyes remained open, welling up as she looked down her belly, at her lover being so attentive to her quivering folds. With his hindquarters raised in the air, Nick's fluffy tail swished back and forth like a charmed serpent. His tongue began to move in slow, clockwise circles around her standing nub. Each lap around sent an enticing charge through her abdomen, making her sigh out through her hanging mouth. Half a minute passed, and Nick switched his tactics up. He began to wiggle his tongue up and down, the tip of it tickling the highest and lowest points of the fleshy button several times in a second. Judy could feel herself about to moan again, but forced her mouth closed to keep it in check.

Judy marveled at Nick's oral technique. He'd been good at the trade from the first time she'd felt it when they were still dating, and had gotten even better as the years went by. He'd grown used to the feel of her pussy against his mouth, and memorized what movements drove her crazy. Some nights she was tempted to let Nick keep his mouth between her legs, and ride his muzzle all the way to a wet climax inside his mouth. She didn't want to be selfish though, unless Nick insisted. Even though she couldn't see it, with Nick's front facing the bed as he kept his hips and tail raised in the air, his erection stood upright below his jeans.

"Alright, that's good," Judy whimpered with a strained voice, "Get naked."

"You sure?" Nick asked, stopping his paws movements, but keeping his mouth nearby.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Judy reached up and grabbed the neck of his sweater, yanking him down. "I want that dick so bad right now."

"If you insist," Nick replied with a shrug. He eased his digit out of Judy's caverns, leaving a few heavy drips on the sheets in front of her. It took a moment for Judy to stop writhing, but eventually she gained enough control back to lift her back off of the bed. With the flame of desire burning hotter than ever, Judy flipped Nick over and onto his back in her place. Now stark naked and dripping between her legs, the rabbit's paws straddled Nick's body as she stared down at him with a daunting sneer.

Her paws darted to the bottom of his sweater, yanking it up over his face. Judy's eyes lit up as she gazed down at the red and cream fur of his bare chest. The cold winter air had prompted Nick's fur to gain a bit more fluffiness, a trait common amongst a number of animals in Zootopia. Even under all the fluff on his body, she could still see the toned muscle he gained from keeping in shape for the ZPD. His biceps were more round and his forearms a little more bulky than the string-bean he'd been when they first met. As her eyes pored over his fluffy and strapping upper body her attention came back to the throbbing bulge at the front of his pants. Feeling pity for his anguish, Judy decided to liberate his member from its prison.

Her paws moved down his stomach and gripped his fly, pulling the zipper down and unfastening the button at the top. She pulled his pants down, as well as the polka-dot boxers underneath, slipping them both past his feet and onto the floor. His crimson penis stood tall and rigid, enjoying the freedom it had been granted. Her paws darted forward and grasped the length, giving it a gentle squeeze. Her other paw occupied itself with the two fuzzy orbs underneath, lifting and fondling his balls with tender care. Nick's chest rose as he breathed in deep, giving off a pleasured sigh in response. The large fluff of his bushy tail swished from side to side in excitement, beating against the sides of Judy's feet. Her face leaned forward and she took a heavy sniff of his girth, letting his musk fill her senses. Nick's scent was something she'd grown an addiction for, like a junkie to its drug of choice over the years. In a sense, it did have an effect on her that resembled a euphoric high.

Judy tore her nose away from his girth, and pulled herself up his body. As much as she enjoyed sucking on his cock, she was in the mood for a more intimate closeness with her husband on this night. She moved her head up to his stomach, obsessively rubbing her face along the soft bushy surface. Judy's head moved up to his toned chest, petting and groping him the entire way. She rubbed her face against his body, relishing in the feel of his muscles still present even under his bushy winter fur. Each touch from her paws and face elicited a low hum from Nick as he laid back and let the rabbit have her way with him. The air of her nose tickled his chest, making his cock tremble between her legs.

As the front of her body laid against his, something caught her attention. Touching Nick's stomach felt a little bit different than she'd remembered more than a month ago, the last time they'd been intimate before the holiday craziness. Judy had to push through her daze of arousal and study Nick's stomach to figure out what had changed. After a few seconds, her eyes opened wide and an amused snort escaped her nose.

"What?" Nick asked, tension clinging to his voice. He'd been losing himself to the elation of Judy's paws on his body, but her sudden laugh had thrown him back to his senses. "What's funny?"

"I think we might have to start calling you Jolly Old Saint Nick from now on," she replied, her voice shaking as she fought to burst from laughing.

"... Why?" the fox asked, his voice wary of what Judy was getting at. The rabbit moved her paws along his stomach, pulling up two pawfuls of fur and flesh within her grasp.

"Because you both have a little round belly that shakes when you laugh, like a bowl full of jelly!" she replied with an open-mouthed smile, wiggling the two mounds of flab back and forth. Nick's pupils shrank in horror within his wide-opened eyes.

"Judy!" Nick exclaimed at her, not at all amused by her joke. His wife relinquished one clump of fur and brought it to her lips as she shushed him. "Are you saying I'm fat?"

"No honey, you're not fat. You're just so full of _holiday spirit_."

The bottom of Nick's left eye twitched as he stared at Judy, who looked like she was about to pop from holding in her laughter.

"Yeah, well, that's your mom's fault," Nick fired back, crossing his arms, "She just keeps churning out all those holiday goodies, I don't to hurt her feelings by refusing them."

"Mhm," Judy murmured in a dismissive tone. Nick continued to stare daggers at her while her paws shook his stomach around. "Oh relax, it's not that bad. It's just a little bit of winter weight, it's kind of cute. Hey, I gained a few pounds too, it all went to my butt. Don't worry about it." Nick's gaze remained harsh, his right eyebrow lifting up in skeptical fashion. Judy noticed that along with his glare, the stiff rod jutting out above his balls began to lose its rigor, drooping a bit and sinking back into its sheath. The rabbit's heart sank at his cross demeanor, her ears drooping behind her head in response.

"I'm sorry, Nick," she conceded after a moment, "I guess I went a little too far. I was just having some fun, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. You're still in awesome shape, and you're as hot as the day I met you." Judy lifted her lower body off the bed, flexing the muscles of her vagina and making a strand of wetness drip from her soft lips. "And I still really, really want your dick inside me. Do you think I'd get this wet if I didn't still find you attractive?"

Nick's eyes zeroed in on the sight of Judy's glistening pussy lips, while her paw rubbed underneath his sheath, cajoling it to stay out and play.. His tongue darted out and slithered over his maw in thirst, while the rod above Judy's paw flexed back up to its former height. He shook his head and turned his sight back to Judy's face, looking much less chagrined than before.

"Alright; apology accepted, Carrots," he said, motioning his paw toward himself, beckoning her presence. With her legs trembling, Judy crawled over his lap and leaned her head just underneath his neck. She felt a comforting warmth spread throughout her chest as his paws wrapped over her back in a reassuring hug. "Guess I'm gonna have to start burning off some of this winter weight, huh?"

"Nick, I already said not to worry about it," Judy replied, as his paws rubbed her back. "Once James starts school, we'll start hitting the gym and — !"

Before she could finish, Judy's vision spun before her as Nick flipped her around, so she faced the other side of the room. More than startled, Judy's breathing rate jumped as she gripped onto the bed, her husband's breath beating against the back of her neck.

"Why wait for the gym?" Nick whispered, drawing his paw down her naked body and over her robust thigh on her left side, "No time like the present. I say we both start burning some calories right here and now." His pad moved to her inner thigh and pushed it upward, spreading her legs into a perfect v-shape. Judy gasped from the sensation, the movement giving her vaginal lips a bit of a stretch. The corners of her wide-open mouth lifted up in delight as Nick took control of her for the moment.

The two were a remarkably versatile couple, never feeling that each of them had mandated roles of dominance in bed. Sometimes Nick would be on top, while Judy laid back and enjoyed the pleasure he provided. The majority of the time, the natural born leader Judy took charge, topping Nick and making him squeal at a higher pitch than even she could muster. Whether it was her comment about his jolly midsection or something else, Nick was fired up and raring to go. Judy's entire body shook with anticipation as Nick's hips took position from behind her, lining his fleshy red cock up with her sopping pussy. One moment the tip tickled the outside of her lips, teasing her with what was to follow. The next, it pushed forward and breached the surface, until the fur of his sheath rubbed against her crotch.

"Huuuh!" Judy screamed by accident as she felt his length wedge itself inside her inner walls. She cursed herself for losing control of her volume, and her paw once again slammed against her mouth to keep from waking up their son. Nick didn't even both waiting for her to regain control. The instant he entered her, he went straight to work. His hips moved back and forth, moving his girth in and out as they both remained on their sides. The soft inner walls of Judy's pussy wrapped around Nick's length, hugging its warm and sturdy form. Her groin relished in the familiarity of his cock inside of her, recognizing every bump and edge as it pushed its way in and out. The speed of his thrusts filled the entirety of their bedroom with the sound of Nick's hips slapping against Judy's bottom.

Nick's eyes were shut tight as he grunted from the movement of ramming himself into his wife. Their antics pushed the mattress down against the steel steel bed frame, creaking and groaning under the stress of their moving bodies. His right arm stayed wrapped around her shoulder, his paw hugging her breast for support. His buttcheeks clenched tight as his length pulsed inside of her, dedicating every bit of strength he had left into keeping his loving wife satisfied.

Judy's mouth remained hanging open in a daze, her eyes closed as Nick's head leaned on her shoulder. The position she held now certainly took its toll on her, with Nick keeping her left leg raised so high above her right leg still on the mattress. The extra tension had its reward though, bringing new heights to Judy's arousal. Having her legs spread in such a way made her feel so lewd, liberated from the constraints of modesty. They'd spent the entire month exchanging pleasantries and minding their manners with loved ones; now after so long, they finally got to cut loose to their fullest extent. As Judy's mind surrendered more and more to the ecstasy of the moment, she felt Nick's hot breath move up her neck and toward her left ear.

"I love you, Judy," Nick whispered, his voice low and heavy, the toil of such strenuous thrusting making itself evident. That was what Judy found the most satisfaction in: the fact that no matter how many years passed, no matter what changes life brought or what mistakes they made along the way, their love for one another persisted through it all. Like a safety net under the highest trapeze, Nick was there to catch her if she fell, just as she would do the same for him. Knowing the fox pummeling her from behind had such tender love for her made the swelling feeling in her loins escalate beyond her control.

"I love you too, Nick!" Judy replied, her voice shaking as she struggled to keep it from growing too loud, "Oh god, I'm gonna scream!"

Nick responded to her plight in quick fashion, moving his other paw up from her chest and over her mouth. Knowing she was close to her limit, Nick sped the movement of his hips up even moreso. He humped her with a mighty vigor, making Judy's fluid splash all over the side of the mattress with each push inside. The fox started to grunt as his own climax neared. He buried his mouth into Judy's neck, his teeth pushing against her. The sharpness of his teeth sent a chill through her already high-strung body, making her eyes roll up behind her closed lids. Even as she was running out of stamina herself, Judy prolonged her orgasm until the right moment, which she knew was approaching soon enough.

In a matter of seconds, Nick's canine knot shot into her vagina, locking itself within her caverns. She let out a sharp and lustful moan into Nick's paw, her chest pushing outward as Nick's left paw held onto her leg. Years of marital intercourse had trained the both of them to release right at the same time. Nick's voice rumbled against her shoulder as he let out a muffled groan. His cock expanded inside her and released a heavy gush of semen, his entire body pushing against Judy's in an attempt to get as close as possible to her.

"Mmmmm-hmmmm!" Judy shrieked in Nick's paw. She felt the bubble of her arousal burst within her groin, clenching on Nick's trembling length and milking it for all it had to give her. Her body continued to shake for some time, the stimulation of their act keeping every nerve in her body on end.

Even after eleven years of marriage and ten years of parenting, their sex never got old. Neither of them ever "faked" their way through it, nor did they engage in an act or position they disliked just to keep their spouse satisfied. It wasn't always perfect; sometimes an elbow would get pinched, or one of them would let slip an embarrassing sound that caused them to break into a fit of laughter. One thing that remained constant was how much joy Nick and Judy derived from their lovemaking, no matter what position they tried. They always finished their romp feeling weary yet satisfied, the way one might feel after a large helping of dessert after a meal.

Tired as he was, Nick's mouth showed some signs of life, his jaws relinquishing her neck from his teeth. His tongue lolled out past his lips, smoothing over the fur he'd bit down on in a comforting motion. Judy's mouth closed into a jubilant smile. As much as she adored their sex, she loved the aftercare that followed just as much. The proceedings varied from time to time, but if Nick was on top, it usually followed with him grooming her in a sense. Judy's head dug into her pillow as she relished in the comfort his tongue provided, her bottom wiggling against the fox's hips as her orgasmic waves seeped through her vulva.

With a bit of strength left, Judy lifted her left paw back and took hold of Nick's head. Following her guidance, he turned his face toward her, and the two exchanged a soft yet passionate kiss. Their mouths remained closed, keeping their tongues in check, but their lips massaged one another's surface with tender affection. Breaking their kiss, the fox and bunny gazed into one another's eyes. Nick had a smile of modesty on as he looked at her; not his usual egotistical, condescending grin that he was known for, but one of genuine warmth and affection for his wife. Judy beamed at him as well as her paw rubbed the fur underneath his ear. She didn't know if it was fate or coincidence, but she thanked whatever means had transpired to have them meet so many years ago. She'd been blessed with a wonderful life with a perfect husband and a perfect son that embodied the best of both of them. The two bowed their heads and nuzzled each other's faces with the most loving care, basking in the comfort each one's embrace provided.

Just as the two lovers were about to let sleep claim them, the creak of their door swinging on its hinges made their ears jump.

"Mom?" the small, tired voice of James called out from the other side of the room, "Dad?"

"James!" both of his parents shouted, as Nick's arm flung from Judy's body and switched off the lamp on the dresser to shroud themselves in darkness.

"H-honey, what are you doing — ah — ou-out of bed?" Judy stammered. Nick's swollen knot tugged and pulled from inside of her vaginal walls as they both struggled to pull the covers over themselves, covering their naked bodies from their young cub.

"I had a bad dream," the kit murmured as he stepped closer to them, "I dreamed that Gornog had you both in his cave and was eating you. I could hear you both screaming the whole time." Nick and Judy winced at each other after hearing the details of their son's dream, mentally kicking themselves for being so loud during their romp. "Can I sleep with you guys?"

"Uh… well, uh," Nick began, searching for the right words to say as his rigid knot kept its form inside of his wife, "Buddy, uh, tonight might not be a good — "

"Of course you can, sweetheart!" Judy replied in a bright and happy tone. A soft and confused yelp emanated from Nick's throat as he stared bewildered at Judy, "I'm sorry you had such a scary dream. You can stay here and make sure that Gornog doesn't come gobble us up."

"Are you crazy?" Nick whispered through his teeth as his son made his way toward the side of the bed opposite of them.

"I panicked," Judy replied at the same volume, "Sorry." Despite their apprehension, Judy couldn't take her words back now. Scooting to the other side of the bed, they clutched the covers tight, making sure that James wasn't any the wiser of what they'd been doing before he arrived. Each twist and turn of their bodies made her lower lips yank on Nick's length. Judy clenched her teeth in an effort not to moan in front of her son, making her chest hurt somewhat. The cub struggled to get underneath his side of the covers, with Judy clutching onto them with all she had. James directed his eyes toward his parents, lying closer to each other than he'd ever seen.

"Are you guys okay?" James asked as his gaze darted between the two of them.

"Oh yeah, we're f-fine!" Nick replied in haste, his own voice stiff from feeling Judy's lips pulling on his sensitive member, "We're right as rain, peachy keen, and just, we — everything's perfectly alright now, we're fine, we're all fine here now, thank you… how are you?"

"Are you not wearing a shirt, dad?"

Judy's teeth clenched at her son's remark. While she had the covers pulled up all the way to her neck, the red fur of Nick's bare shoulders poked out just over the edges. Nick's mouth remained open as he searched for a good excuse.

"Your father was, uh, hot!" Judy explained in haste, "He — he was just burning up, so he took his shirt off. Mhm."

"You're hot? In winter?" James asked with confusion, "It's kind of cold in here though. That's why we've all been wearing sweaters, because you didn't want to turn the heat up and pay a big bill, right?"

 _Darn it, why is our son so smart?_ Judy chided, gripping the covers like her life depended on it.

"It's, mm, just hot on his side of… the bed. I don't know, I'm not him."

"If he's so hot, why is he under the covers with you?"

"I, uh, _was_ hot," Nick continued, seeing Judy shoot him a pleading glance, "But then wouldn't you know it, I started to get cold again. So me and your mom are just snuggling up so we can keep each other warm!"

"Why didn't you just put your shirt back on then?"

Nick stayed silent for a moment. His eyebrows wavered, stumped and unable to fire back with a good excuse.

"Hey, you know what we should all do right now?" Judy interjected with gusto, "We should all stop talking, and go right to sleep!"

"Good idea, honey!" Nick concurred, "Welp, goodnight everybody."

"Wait, I'm still kind of cold," James said, scooting himself along the mattress toward his mother a few feet away from him, "Can I snuggle up with you guys?"

"No!" Judy shrieked, backing up against Nick on instinct. She felt a spasm course through her body, another moan fighting to come out of her as she struggled to keep it down. She wasn't sure why, but she could have sworn that Nick's penis was once again becoming erect inside of her, tilting up and pushing against the squishy flesh around it. She could feel her face tightening up in response, hating the fact that in spite of a bad situation, a hint of arousal was building within her. She blamed the sensation on the fact that Nick's girth was still somewhat rigid and rubbing the sensitive and fleshy inner walls between her legs, rather than the fear of only a blanket keeping their naked bodies away from their son's innocent eyes.

"Judy, I'm slipping," Nick whispered near her ear. She could barely see it herself, but Nick's behind teetered on the side of the bed, his right cheek hovering in the air as his hip was the sole body part keeping him from falling right now.

"Why not, mom?" James asked, his eyes and face looking so forlorn at the moment, "You guys always let me snuggle up with you when I'm cold." In spite of Judy's refusal, the kit continued his slow advance, inching closer and closer to the naked rabbit underneath her covers.

"James, h-honey, stop," Judy pleaded. As her son came closer to her, Judy continued backing away from him in desperation.

"Falling!" Nick screamed as the rest of his hindquarters were pushed backward. In a feeble attempt to keep from careening off the bed, Nick's arm gripped onto Judy's body. Rather than keep himself from falling, all he succeeded in doing was pulling his wife down with him as he fell.

"Aaaah!" Judy screamed as she felt herself dragged from the bed, slipping out of the covers and hitting the floor with a thud on top of her husband.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, owww," Nick muttered near her, relenting from the sudden pull on his cock from the fall. While the two of them reeled in pain from their fall, their son crawled to the edge of the bed and poked his head over the side.

"Are you guys alri— ?" James began, before his eyes processed what he saw on the ground. With their eyes still shut from the pain of the fall, both of his parents were stark naked. His father's hips were glued to his mother's butt, and he could barely see that his privates were lodged inside Judy's lady bits. Both of them seemed to regain their senses at the same time, their eyes opening wide and looking up at James who gazed back at them, half in confusion and half in horror. Judy felt the urge to pull the covers off the bed to cover themselves up, but saw little point in doing so; there wasn't much else to hide from James anymore. With shame bearing down on her, Judy leaned her head against the floor, her eyes averting far away from her son.

"Okay, here's what's gonna happen," Judy began, speaking to James in a deadpan voice of defeat, "You're gonna go to the living room and wait for your father and I to come join you, and we're all gonna have a nice long chat about what you're looking at here."

"... Can I just go to bed?," James asked, his voice dripping with discomfort as he looked away from his naked parents, "Suddenly dreams about Gornog don'tsound so scary."

"No James; this isn't up for debate." Judy responded. The little hybrid groaned in response, his face twisting as he climbed off of the bed and headed toward the bedroom door, "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I know this isn't fair to you." She heard the click of the door shutting, followed by the soft footsteps of their son making his way downstairs. Even with them alone again, Judy remained motionless on the floor like a ragdoll.

"So…" Nick began, clearing his throat, "... Are we getting up anytime soon?"

Judy emitted a frustrated sigh in response. She wanted so much to submit to her lethargy, and remain wallowing on the floor in the shame of what had taken place. However, she didn't want to keep Nick down there with her if he wasn't in the same mindset.

"Are you anywhere close to being able to pull out?" she asked, her voice still void of any energy. She felt a tug on the interior of her vulva as Nick lurched his hips back. Though it took a bit of effort, the knot of his shaft slipped out of her passage, along with the rest of his length. "Oh yeah, _now_ it comes out, after we've mortified our son. Great timing."

"We didn't mortify our son," Nick replied, as the both of them heaved themselves off their bedroom floor. With the pain of their fall adding to the weariness of their rutting, it was a struggle for the two of them to stand. Both of them had to reach toward the bed for support as they pulled themselves to their tired legs, "He's just a little confused because he doesn't know what he was looking at. It's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal?" Judy asked, hobbling over to their closet on the other side of the room and pushing the door open, Against the wall, separate from a large collection of hanging clothes, were two fuzzy bathrobes, a small blue one, and a slightly bigger green one. "He's not supposed to see something like that at his age, especially not when it's us!" she continued, grabbing the robes off of the wall and passing the green one to Nick, "We messed up big time."

"How?" Nick asked, grabbing his robe and slipping his arms through the sleeves, "We thought he was down for the count. We didn't know he was gonna barge in unannounced."

"That's what children do though, Nick. We need to be more responsible than this." With her arms covered, Judy folded the front of her blue robe over her naked gray body, and then tying the purple sash to keep them closed.

"Carrots, please," Nick admonished as he finished off his own robe with the affixed yellow sash, "Relax. It's not the end of the world, okay? So he walked in on his parents being intimate; big whoop. It's not gonna scar him for life or anything…. I don't think."

"Oh god, it is gonna scar him," Judy whimpered, her paws sprinting to cover her temple, "He doesn't even know what he saw, but his first introduction to sex is seeing his parents do it. It's gonna warp his view on it forever!"

"Ssh…" Nick continued to soothe her, moving across the room to pull her within his arms, "That's not gonna happen. First of all, he didn't watch us have sex; he saw us naked after we'd finished." Judy groaned with anguish as she listened to her husband relay what happened out loud. "Second, we're gonna have a nice chat with him about what he saw, and we'll be really informative about how all that stuff works so he doesn't feel scared or confused about it. Third, we'll tell him this is why it's a good idea to knock before entering; after all, he's gonna want that kind of privacy from us in about a year or two anyway, you know?"

Despite how much she didn't want to, the gears in her mind turned as they processed Nick's suggestion. It gave her the visual of their son a year older and half a foot taller, sitting in front of a computer in his room and keeping his paw busy between his legs.

"Thanks for that mental image," Judy muttered, "As if things weren't already awkward enough."

"You're welcome." Nick replied, reaching down and giving her behind a gentle pat, "Look, we're gonna figure this out, okay? It's gonna be awkward and uncomfortable for a while, but we'll get over it. Our son isn't gonna lose his mind just because he saw his parents naked."

"Alright, fine," Judy relented She still felt guilty and ashamed that her son had seen the two of them in their post-coital lock, but Nick's comfort helped to blanket the humiliation. He was right; their son was a sweet little cub who didn't hold grudges against his loved ones. Even if he avoided eye contact with them for a few days, they'd all patch things up and keep moving forward.

After placing a kiss on the top of her head, Nick led Judy out of their bedroom and down the stairs. Before entering the living room, they veered their sight around the corner. They could see their son sitting in the middle of the sofa, his head and ears low, his entire body rigid and motionless. Judy's ears heard a light sigh from above, and looked to see her husband's chest expanding more than normal. She looked up at him with an eyebrow raised, drawing him to roll his eyes in return. In spite of his reassurance, it seemed even Nick felt a bit nervous about the task looming before them. Judy reached her paw to his and gave it a gentle squeeze. Taking another breath, Nick gave her a silent nod, and the two of them stepped forward into the living room.

"Hey bud — eh, James," Nick greeted. Judy noticed he'd lifted his paw to rub his son on the head, but pulled it back at the last moment. It pained her to see such a thing, but she thought it for the best: their son probably wasn't in the mood for anyone to touch him at the moment. "You feeling alright?"

As expected, their son kept his mouth shut, and his eyes down on the floor. His paws remained on his knees, gripping them as if they were the only things keeping him together at the moment.

"James, I'm sorry you saw that," Judy began, "I should have told you to go back to your room or wait outside, or anything other than letting you get in bed with us. I should have used better judgment than that."

"Well, hindsight's twenty-twenty," Nick replied as James's shoulders rose to his neck, "Let's focus on right now instead of the past. We have a lot of stuff to talk about in the next little bit. I was hoping we wouldn't have this talk for a few more months, but now's as good a time as any." Nick's eyes remained fixed on his son, whose gaze remained locked on the floor. "James, pick your head up. I want to make sure you're paying attention, okay?"

It took a few seconds, but the cub at last lifted his head and sat up straight, his eyes moving back and forth from his father to his mother. Nick took another deep breath, his face adopting a look of resolve.

"Your mother and I were having sex," Nick stated, clear and direct, as if he were describing the weather outside. That was it. With that one sentence, they'd made the first dent in the discussion most every parent feared having with their children. "I don't know if you've heard that word before, but it's a word that describes stuff that adults do to each other for a few different reasons."

"Your father and I are gonna take turns explaining different parts of it to you," Judy interjected, drawing her son's attention to her, "He'll talk to you about boy stuff, and I'll tell you some stuff about girls. We're gonna say a lot of things you probably won't understand right away— we'll get you a book or two about it, so you can learn it at your own pace — and a lot of it might gross you out; but we think it's important you hear this stuff now, so you'll know it's perfectly normal and nothing to be scared of."

"I'll make you a deal, James," Nick said, noticing James's eyes beginning to lower again, "If you can be a big kid and hear all of this stuff without freaking out, I'll let you skip school tomorrow." Judy turned with a questioning expression to Nick, as the ears of the cub between them perked up. The fox noticed her gaze and offered a subtle nod in response. "Think you can do that for us?"

James remained silent for a moment, mulling the proposition over. After drumming his paws against his knees for a bit, he leaned his head against the couch and allowed himself to relax.

"Okay," he replied, a half-hearted smile spreading across his face. Seeing the cub less tense helped Judy relax as well.

"Right. Well then," Nick cleared his throat and popped his knuckle with his thumb, "James, probably within the year, you're gonna start going through some changes. Some of the girls in your class have already started going through it themselves — girls kind of get a jump start on it faster than boys do."

"Wait, what does this have to do with you and mom — ?"

"We're gonna get to that in a bit. Like your mom said, it's a LOT to talk about. Anyway, maybe before next year, your body's gonna keep growing, and with it is gonna be some pretty big changes. Your fur's gonna get a little more coarse, your voice is gonna get deeper…"

Judy's eyes watched over Nick, his sight locked on his son as he explained the basics of his son's eventual puberty. She could tell that there was some natural discomfort within him, but Nick pushed through with impressive willpower. He had no intention of backing down and leaving his son in a confused daze just because they were a little squeamish. He'd made a promise the day they learned Judy was pregnant that he would give a hundred and ten percent to being the best father and husband he could be. He maintained a straight face on even as he uttered the terms that made Judy's fur crawl, and kept his explanation going without the slightest delay.

The more she watched her husband handle their endeavor, the more her jitters began to melt away. It was replaced with a sense of courage, feeling challenged to match his resolve when her turn came to explain things to James. Yes, it would be uncomfortable; perhaps it would be hard for them to look at each other without feeling a bit embarrassed, or fight back the urge to avert their eyes. They would get over it in time. Their family had overcome tougher challenges in the past, and would face even tougher ones in the future. As she watched her son's eyes lock on his father who continued his explanations, she began to realize that this endeavor wouldn't be as tough as she'd thought before; not by a long shot.


End file.
